Burn
by MewLuna
Summary: Now that she was alone, she finds she likes him too. He was so goofy, but he was so brave! The way he approached her, the way he pulled her into a tight hug. He obviously wasn't afraid that she'd burn him. But she did burn him. She hurt him.


**Burn: By Luna Mrow**

**Warning: Contains spoilers from the episode 'Too Hot to Handle'.  
><strong>

**A/N: My first interpretation fiction of Finn/Flame Princess. Please read :)**

* * *

><p>Why was he so head-over-heels in love with her? Wait, glob, that doesn't make sense, Finn doesn't wear heels. Okay, why was he so head-over-sneakers in love with her? Wait, double glob, he didn't love her. Did he? Like he confessed to her, he just wanted to chat it up with her, hug her, play Beemo with her. Stuff that Princess Bubblegum would never ever in a million Ooo years do with him.<p>

Flame Princess.

At least she didn't reject him right-off-the-bat. She made him... excited. She made him want to go adventure out, make way into the blistering flames, risk his health to see her. Why was that so heart-pounding? It really wasn't.

But it _was._

He was on a permanent high with the thought of her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to just... chill with her. Well you know, it would be impossible for them to ever really 'chill'. Finn knew it. He knew it deep inside his gut that he just filled with chili cheese fries. It was the night after his confrontation with Flame Princess. Jake told him to take today easy. His best friend made him the fries and told him to play video games for awhile. Video games made everything better. Right? Stuff yeah.

"I think Flame Princess would be at video games," Finn casually says to Beemo as he's playing. "I can see her totally being intense and firing off canons all epic and stuff."Beemo doesn't reply. Jake told him that the subject of 'girls' or 'what girls do' was off-limits for awhile around the human. "I bet FP would beat the boss level," Finn continued, a little dreamily.

He set down his control. "Aren't you going to finish your game, Finn?" Beemo asked.

"Nah. I'm going out," he replied.

"Going where?"

"Oh you know, to get some air. Do me a fave and don't tell Jake though, kay Beemo?"

"But—"

"Shushers. Just tell him, please?"

The mini-robot sighed. "Okay." Finn smiled and went out the front door of the tree house.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of things she didn't understand. Spending thirteen years of your life in a glass prison would render your knowledge of basic things. Flame Princess breathes in the fresh outside air. She likes it. It makes her feel free. "Soon my father will try and take me back," she mumbled to herself. The fiery princess often talked to herself. No one told her it was weird, so she didn't know otherwise. "He won't take me back," she continued. "I'm staying far away from the Fire Kingdom."<p>

She's sitting on the moonlit grass with her knees tucked in. The princess keeps thinking about that silly boy with the white hat. He hurt her. Then he said he liked her. Then a bunch of stuff happened that was really confusing.

Now that she was alone, she finds she likes him too. He was so goofy, but he was so brave! The way he approached her, the way he pulled her into a tight hug. He obviously wasn't afraid that she'd burn him. But she _did_ burn him. She _hurt_ him. She made water come out of his beady eyes.

And she didn't like it. She didn't like seeing Finn cry, especially because it was her fault.

"Hey."

_Shooooooom!_

A fiery torrent of surprise surrounds the forest! Flame Princess whips her head around and hisses, "Who goes there!"

"Whoa! Stop! It's me, Finn!"

Her fire dies down a bit. "Don't sneak up on me! I'm an elemental!" she scolded.

Finn's emerges from the flames and smoke. "Sorry. Please calm down? I just, I wanna talk."

"How did you find me?"

"I... you know... looked for you."

"_Stalking _me?"

"I know Ooo's forests really well." Finn carefully sat down. "I'm just gonna sit here and stay still." She sighed. With a few deep breaths (actually, more like twenty) her fire dies down and she's back to normal. "So... does everything you touch burst into flame?" he asked curiously.

Flame Princess nodded. "Yeah. It stinks. There are somethings I don't wanna burn, ya know?"

"Like what?"

_Like you._

"None of your business," she huffed stubbornly. "I'm going to have to learn how to control my eternal fire, that's all."

Finn stared at her with intrigue. "Eternal... flame?"

She nodded and poked her chest. "It's in here."

"Oh... you mean your heart."

She frowned. "No, my eternal flame."

He smiled. "That's where your heart is, silly."

"I'm not silly."

"It's not a bad thing to be silly."

Flame Princess looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I just used to hear my dad say silliness is whack all the time."

"Your dad sounds like a big ol' toot."

The princess giggled. "Heheh! He is a toot! What about your dad?"

Finn stopped smiling and gave an awkward cough. "Um," he stammered. "My family bidness is kind of a long story. Basically, Jake is my brother. His parents raised me with him and we're closer than peas in pods."

"I didn't know he was your brother."

"Yup."

"I was an only child. Am an only child. Unless somehow my parents managed to have another fire-baby in my two-day absence."

Finn laughed. "Wow, sure would be awkward if you went home to find _that_ out."

She shook her head no. "I'm never going home!"

He blinked a few times. "Never?"

"No."

"Ever?"

"No."

"Then... where will you go, Flame Princess?"

She sucks in a huge breath and releases. "I guess I'll find a new place to call home."

"Please, not the Goblin City."

She giggled. "Okay, not the Goblin City. Smelled too much like shoes in my opinion." She thought for a moment. "You called me Flame Princess, right?"

"Yeah, that is your name, right?" Finn answered with another question.

"It is," she confirmed. "But, just call me Flame, kay?"

He grinned. "Flame. Short and sweet. You surely know my name is Finn."

"Of course I know your name is Finn, Finn."

"Well, good, I wouldn't want you to forget it."

She smiled. "I wouldn't forget it." Her eyes wander up to the skies. The night sky is starry with a big full moon shining silvery light on the two of them. A silence falls between them. It's a nice silence.

"Flame?"

She looks at Finn. "Huh?"

He sighed. "I like chatting it up with you."

She nodded. "I have to go now, Finn."

"Ahh. Why?"

"I've got to."

"Well, will you be back here tomorrow night for us to talk again?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Flame Princess stood up and he gets on his feet, too. She feels like she should say something more before she leaves. "Look Finn, I don't like hurting you. Until I learn how to tame my fire, I can't be hugging you or touching you."

"It's no big dealio, really."

"No. Really Finn, I don't want to burn you. Please, don't come after me and don't try to touch me. Kay?"

He seems sad. "You'll try and tame your fire?"

"Yeah. It won't be easy, but I'm going to try."

"Well... if you succeed... can I give a hug then?"

Flame Princess smiled. "I guess. Yeah. You can hug me then."

"Well... goodbye, for now." Finn gives her one last smile. "Sleep well, Flame." She watches him leave the forest. A minute passes and she already misses him. _I wish I could hug you, _she thinks sadly. _But I don't want to burn you. _

**Author's Note:**

**D'aww. Well that was a little bittersweet. I like Flame Princess. She's cool. Okay, not really. She's... spicy xD Haha. I still like Finn/Marceline, don't get me wrong. But I like F/FP. Just gonna throw that out there. **

**So, review please! Thanks for reading! I may have gotten FP's personality a little OOC, but I think if she was alone with Finn, no Jake, no distractions, they'd banter back and forth and be awesome ;D**

**~Luna  
><strong>


End file.
